


Gallgher Girls: The Great Chameleon

by hazel_0383



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_0383/pseuds/hazel_0383
Summary: All of Cammie Morgan's best friends are super heros, powered by their own special powers to save the world. They work for The Forces Of Justice. A group Cammie becomes a part of when a radioactive chameleon bites her, filling her with radioactive abilites to also save the world. But is she ready to face her nemisis, Lex Luthor, the one who created her powers?





	1. Things Aren't As They Appear

"Want some more drink?" Zachary Goode, my boyfriend, asked.

"Sure. It's sort of hot out today." I commented. As he poured, he touched his lips to mine.

"Um." I said, watching the cup. I pulled away. "You should watch what you're doing."

"I know. And I was. I was watching you."

"Oh, come on." He grinned. As I cleaned up the area, I felt a slight pain in my wrist. I looked and a red chameleon lay dead on the ground. Then I saw colors. "Zach..." I fell into his arms.

"Cammie? What's going on?" I passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes and looked around me. "You're awake." I looked over and saw Zach. He smiled, as he stood.

"Where are we?"

"You are at The Forces Of Justice. In our hospital. How are you feeling?" A peacock-looking girl said.

"Zach, please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"You're not. It's Macey." Then she changed into herself.

"Hey. And you're turning red. I don't think that's normal."

"Oh, it's quite normal. Quite normal indeed, Ms. McHenry." A doctor said. "She's got radioactive chameleon material in her."

"Cammie, you're just like us. You're a super hero!"

"She must undergo some training. For two weeks. She'll stay with you girls here." Macey nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And we have strict rules. You must follow them."

"Yes. I understand."


	2. Becoming The Great Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie learns how to use her powers, next to her boyfriend (Zach).

"Come on, you can do it, Cam. Just focus." Bex Baxter, my best friend, said. I closed my eyes and felt a power of some kind surge through my veins. "That's great. Good job, Cam!" I opened my eyes.

"She needs something else." Macey McHenry, my other best friend, said. She put a necklace around my neck. "It's a chameleon. Your power is contained in that necklace."

"Oh." I looked at it. "It's pretty." It was smaller than a quarter, but big enough that people would still notice it around my neck. The chamleon was bright green right now with white small jem for the eye. I knew it held a good amount of power since I could sense it. From than on, I knew for a fact that I could not risk losing it.

"It will make using your powers easier on you and use less energy on you." Macey explained as she started ranting about not losing it. I just smirked at her as she continued, it was extremly funny seeing her like this.

 Bex rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage her." We laughed as seeing Macey glared at Bex a little, however, with no heat behind it at all. Bex than decided she needed to show her powers by growing steal claws. "Vibranium- the strongest steal to ever be founded." Her eyes turned into slits and her teeth grew sharper. Bex's tiger necklace glowed orange, which contrasted against the black making it even more interesting to me. It had a red jem for an eye instead.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Of course you would have powers like that Bex." She sent me a large toothy smirk before nudging Liv with her elbow.

"I give up," Liv complained, just as much as Macey did about losing my necklace, and used her powers. Her eyes glowed bright neon orange as electricity flowed from her fingers. "It's called a Kitsune. I'm an electric type, which I could easily give others protection also."  Her necklace looked like a multipule tailed fox, which I was guessing that was what a Kitsune looked like, which was an redish-orange color. It had white at the ends of the tails and a bright yellow jem for the eyes. 

Lastly was Macey, who was in her uniform already, had her hands in the air. Her necklace was of course the peacock, which was blue-green and had a purple jem. They all looked amazing and anyone could have sensed the power radiating off of these. One thing was for certain, we had to use these for good and not let us turn against each other. Zach and Grant Philips grinned.

"So my girl's a chameleon and yours is a tiger. Great!" Preston Winters came up.

"I wouldn't mess with her, Goode. The doctor just told me that Cammie  **can** be angered. If so, she really  **will** become invisible. She said to warn you not to make her mad." Zach looked at me, then back at Preston.

"Well, I think I can remember that."

"Good." Macey took my hands.

"And  **you** have to learn how to control your anger."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. Liz has given you electric powers. Be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment


	3. Chapter 3

"When will it end?" Cammie decided to just sit down in the middle of the training area.

"Quit your complaining. We have not been doing this for that long." Bex explained as she crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. To be fair the new heroes have been out here training for at lest a good five hours.

"She's right Bex. We're tired." Liz told her.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my second one. I hope you all like it!!!!!  
> And remember to comment.


End file.
